Turmoil
Turmoil is a villainess with a Russian accent that arrived over to Megakat City, with a simple: either the city officials paid her two million dollars in gold or she use her vertigo device to make nobody ever use the skies of Megakat City again. Turmoil has a massive flying airship, the Sky-Lion, lots of technology, and female pilots called the Omega Squadron. When Turmoil nearly caused a commercial airliner to crash with her Vertigo Beam, a device which caused disorientation and dizziness, the SWAT Kats and the pilot of the airliner were able to make the plane land safety. Lieutenant Felina Feral tried to arrest her, however she failed. When the SWAT Kats tried to stop her, Turmoil fell in love with T-Bone and captured him. T-Bone was presented with an offer by Turmoil to become her second in command. He agreed, although it was just a ruse to gain Turmoil's trust in order to plant bombs throughout the Sky-Lion. However, Turmoil wanted to test T-Bone's loyalty by forcing him to kill his partner Razor. However, T-Bone and Razor were able to defeat Turmoil using the bombs he'd planted throughout the ship. She attempted to leave in an escape pod, but was swiftly captured and turned over to the Enforcers, where she was sent to Alkatraz. Her feelings for T-Bone remained, however. The Unfinished Episode In the script for Turmoil 2: The Revenge, Turmoil and her crew escaped from Alkatraz, and she gained control of the Mega-Beam, a laser satellite designed to stop earthquakes from orbit by sealing faultlines in the earth using a heat beam. From her mountaintop Cloud Fortress, Turmoil used the satellite for evil purposes, to melt the Megakat Tower and the Old Megakat Bridge, nearly killing a busload of schoolchildren in the latter attack (the bus was saved by the SWAT Kats). She demanded $50 million in gold to spare the city from further attacks, with the stipulation that the delivery be made by T-Bone in the Turbokat - alone. When he arrived, she captured him and had a mind control device called the Crown of Obedience put on him, making him her slave. Meanwhile, Razor, assisted by Professor Hackle's robot Cybertron, infiltrated the Cloud Fortress and was able to disable Turmoil's control of the Mega-Beam. Turmoil and the mind-controlled T-Bone fled in the Turbokat, with Razor and Cybertron following in one of Turmoil's jets. Using a remote control kill switch, Razor deactivated the Turbokat, forcing T-Bone to land so he could parley with the villainess for his partner's freedom, offering to let her keep the Turbokat if she'd release him from the Crown of Obedience's influence. She refused, ordering T-Bone to kill Razor. During the ensuing fight, however, Razor was able to remove the Crown of Obedience, returning T-Bone to his normal self. He attempted to take Turmoil prisoner. Declaring that she would never return to prison, she pulled a grenade. T-Bone knocked it out of her hand and off of a cliff, but it still detonated. The sound of the explosion created a huge avalanche. Although the SWAT Kats and Cybertron survived unscathed, Turmoil was swept off of the edge of the cliff to her death thousands of feet below. Skills Piloting Technology Leadership Speaks Russian and English Trivia Commander Ulysses Feral was intended to be the one Turmoil corrupted. Navigation Category:SWAT Kats Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased